the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Brad Kavanagh
Brad Lewis Kavanagh 'was born in the English Lake District, in Northern England. Brad first found his passion for acting at the age of six when he began singing lessons and joined a local children's theatre group. He continued performing locally until the age of nine, when acted in Arthur Miller's All My Sons at the Theatre by the Lake where he portrayed the American character Bert. At the age of eleven, Brad began a two-year stint in Billy Elliot: the Musical in London, where he played Billy's best friend, Michael. From 2006 to 2010, Brad recorded three music videos for Disney Channel UK. He also appeared as Dylan in the short series 'As the Bell Rings.' He appeared in behind-the-scenes feature for Up, A Christmas Carol, and Hannah Montana: The Movie. Brad is self-taught on the drums, piano, guitar, and bass. He also loves to write and record his own songs at his home during his free time. It is also known that one of his favorite dishes is fish and chips ever since he was a little boy, especially the way his mom made it, baked instead of fried. This is known from Pass the Plate - Fish. Brad has not yet learned how to drive and constantly relies on his friends for a ride - this is known from one of his tweets. Brad along with his ex-girlfriend Samantha Dorrance owned a home grown record label called Fabric Planet Records. Brad has been recently working on his debut album at LA, from which we have heard already several songs just like "Window", "On My Mind", "One in a Million" and many more. Brad Kavanagh portrays Fabian Rutter on ''House of Anubis. Click to View the Brad Kavanagh Gallery. House of Anubis In 2010, Brad auditioned for House of Anubis; the role of Mick Campbell. In the waiting room, he met Alex Sawyer, Ana Mulvoy-Ten, and Eugene Simon, his future co-stars of House of Anubis. In the end, he was chosen as the role of Fabian Rutter. Brad stayed on the series until it ceased production in January 2013. After House of Anubis, Brad moved on to a career in music, rather than acting. Trivia *He follows Nathalia's new movie, "Gallows Hill" on twitter. *Brad was born on 21st August 1992 in Cleator Moor, Cumbria (Western Lake District UK), but he lived in Whitehaven. *He started singing at age 6 and acting at age 7 in local productions around Cumbria County. *He considers his eyes to be a greenish blue color, but when he looks in the mirror, he says that sometimes they're blue, and sometimes they're green. *He plays Fabian Rutter on House of Anubis. *He confirmed the fact that he was bullied in school and even got locked in the bathroom stall, but said that it only made him stronger. *Brad Kavanagh wears contacts. *In 2008, he was nominated for a children's BAFTA for breakthrough talent of the year. *Brad owned a home grown record label called Fabric Planet Records along with his ex-girlfriend Samantha Dorrance but it cancelled after their break-up. *He and his long-term girlfriend, Samantha Dorrance, broke up in 2013 after six years of dating. It was the only relationship that Brad was ever reported to be in. *He lives at the bottom of a mountain in a field. *Brad was on the British version of "As The Bell Rings", in Series 2. *Brad said the song he wrote, "You I See", was a song that Fabian would have sang to Nina. That is why he wrote it. *When Brad was asked, if he could be in any other Nickelodeon's show, and which one it would be, he replied that it would be either Spongebob or Victorious, because he plays the guitar. *He's a singer and can play guitar, drums, and piano. *Brad says he did well in school. He wasn't a "cool kid" or "geeky kid", he just got through all of his lessons and always did well. *Brad is a massive John Mayer fan. *Brad enjoys snowboarding. *There's bunches of rumors of him and Nathalia dating due to the fact that they were a popular pairing on the show, even though he was dating Samantha Dorrance during the entire duration of filming. *He has appeared in several Disney Channel shows. *He is working on an album. *He hosted the 2012 UK KCA with Ana Mulvoy-Ten and the 2013 UK KCA Awards with Alexandra Shipp. *He has his own website. *Brad lost his 18 year old dog, Benji, on Christmas Day. **Brad had pet chihuahua called Benji. He described him as a tiny, little, fluffy ball of love and that he had no teeth in the left side of his mouth. If he had ever made a mess, and Brad was returned home, he couldn't get angry at him, because of how cute Benji looked. *Brad has his own fangirling word: Holzalolzalolzaloop. *He introduced the Jonas Brothers at their UK premiere of the Jonas Brothers 3D Concert Experience. *Brad, Alex Sawyer, Ana Mulvoy Ten and Eugene Simon, all met in a room, while waiting for the castings. *Brad can do Geordie, Irish, Northern R.P, Scottish and American-Standard accent. *Brad was in US Weekly's issue in the "Top 100 Cutest Guys" category. *Brad Kavanagh originally auditioned for the role of Mick, but they thought he was more suited for the role of Fabian. *Brad said that when he was little, he used to have an imaginary girlfriend named Lila. *Some of Brad's favorite movies are "The Bourne Supremacy" and "Forrest Gump". *He said he really doesn't know how to pronounce his own last name. *Brad Kavanagh says he enjoys to ski - And loves to go really fast down the big snowy hills. *Brad Kavanagh answered that if he could have any other job, it would be a photographer. *He has said that, if he could choose to be another character for the day, he would be Jerome. *He is a Ariana Grande fan. He says that she does a great Britney Spears and Shakira impression. He also thinks she's an incredible singer. He once was asked if he would date a celebrity who would it be and he answered saying it would be Ariana. *Brad even made a cover of Ariana's song "Right There" *Brad says that when he's nervous or stressed, he bites his nails. *Brad has a phobia of nail clippers. *He says that he is closest to Burkley, Nathalia, and Alex. *Brad has a favourite guitar, he calls it his girlfriend. *Brad is a massive fan of John Mayer. That's the first reason as to why Brad thought Burkely Duffield and him will get along as rommates. Because Burkely is also fan of him *Brad ihas a studio with his bussiness partner. *Brad doesn't like Taco Bell. *Nathalia Ramos and Ana Mulvoy-Ten have tried to teach Brad Spanish, but he says he can't do the accent very well. *Brad doesn't drink coffee. He says that he's hyper enough without it. *Brad performed live on the Nickelodeon UK's Fruit Shoot Skills Awards for the first time on September 7th. *Brad is obsessed with Instagram. *Brad has a fear of falling. *He first played the guitar when he was 14 years old. *Brad is making new videos. *He started writing music when he was 10 years old. *He's a big fan of Cher Lloyd. *His favorite smoothie is bananas and coconuts. *Brad performed at Teen Hoot on the 30th of November. *He loves "The Walking Dead" but says it's not really young people-friendly. *His celebrity crush is Katy Perry. * His favorite juice is carrot and orange. * If he could, the crazy color he would dye his hair is white. * His favorite animals is either brown bears or lions. * He doesn't like raisins. * He loves toast. * He loves his tea warm and in a cup. * He ships Peddie. * He can wiggle his ears. He's been doing it since he was 5 years old. * His mum is named Lisa, His dad is named Jamie, His brother is named Reece and his "Nan'" (grandmother) is named Carol. * His favorite color is racing car green. * It seems he might be in an episode of "Dani's Castle". According to a fan's tweet here, she tweeted pictures of her with Brad and 2 actors from "Dani's Castle". * He loves the TV show "Modern Family". * His favorite film are the "Hunger Games" movies. He said on his twitcam he can't wait for "Mockingjay". Filmography '''Stage 'Television' Discography BradTwitter Category:Actors Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:House of Anubis Category:Males